


Serum didn't give Steve super patience

by DrunkTrophyWife



Series: just another day in the avengers tower [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, Crack, Domestic Avengers, Gen, everyone is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkTrophyWife/pseuds/DrunkTrophyWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was a good man, one of the best, but there was only so much creativity he could handle in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serum didn't give Steve super patience

**Author's Note:**

> It's happening after CA:WS and Agents of SHIELD so yes, Coulson lives and is still fanboying over Captain America.

"That's bullshit." Steve informs the universe, because there's nobody who could listen. He's sitting on the couch in the social space of the Avengers Tower with the sketchbook on his lap, pencil in the hand and bowl of sweets on a coffee table.

 

He didn't understand how this could happen - he was widely known as the talented one. As the only artist in their merry band of crazy geniuses and grumpy mercenaries.

 

Apparently the universe hates him, because now he will be also known as the Captain Whining Ass, as Stark called him few hours ago. Or just Captain Ass, as he fears.

 

"Oh, damn!" He barked angrily and erased the line he just drew. "Where are all the New York's villains, when needed?"

 

He looks once again at the piece he's trying to draw since early morning hours, then looks at the clock just to realize that soon all Avengers will be gathering here to watch evening news. He knew he was fucked, and there was nothing he could really do about it. He couldn't beg the pencil or charm his hand into cooperation, and throwing shield at his sketchbook was - at least - pointless. He looked at the twenty fourth version of the drawing and sighed loudly.

 

"JARVIS?"

 

" _Yes, Captain Rogers_ "

 

"Please, write in the Avengers journal under today's date the following: _Steve Rogers is a walking disaster that should never be trusted with anything. If you want anything to be done, ask Captain America or literary any other Avenger. They are skilled people and they know what they're doing. Well, most of the times at least... BUT under no circumstances let Steve Rogers make important decisions. That moron can't take care of anything except his shoulders to waist ratio, even if his own ass is at stake._ "

 

He kept talking angrily, as he got up from the couch, picked all the papers and headed to Stark's workshop. There should be something that'll help him destroy all the evidence of his monumental defeat. Repulsors, flame thrower, some grenades, even a door to another dimension would be good.

 

" _Are you sure, Captain?_ "

 

Steve could swear that AI was mocking him, but he was too frustrated to care.

 

"Yes! And if you can, please, hack agent Coulson's computer and make sure that this... project of his is gone. FOR GOOD!"

 

Steve was a good man, one of the best, but there was only so much creativity he could handle in his life, and Phil's new project of his costume - in which he had a little design input AGAIN - made his brain cry. He'd spent the whole day trying to redesign it or come up with something new, but the memory of Coulson's productivity haunted him and didn't let him focus.

 

Steve was standing in the lift, waiting for it to hit the workshop level, and praying like he has never prayed before, to not fall into coma for another seventy years, because he could bet his shield, that he would have nightmares about that hell of a design for all that time. When he'd finally wake up, he'll go on a psychotic killing spree and become a supervillain with the most pathetic origin story. He also hoped, that certain SOMEONE had, and will continue to keep his mouth shut, and he'll never bring back a story about how Steve had been punching Hitler and, generally, making a fool of himself all over the Europe, while wearing the tightest shorts costume dept could find and matching tights. It would give Phil way too many ideas.


End file.
